She's The Man v2p0: Reload
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: 15 years later, Yukino and Nao struggle to maintain their relationship and their sanity, while dealing with Haruka's premature mid-life crisis, Mai's wedding, and Shizuru's pregnancy. YukiNao/Harukino, ShizNat, Maikoto, plus lots of fanservice cameos!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Who is ready for round two? To fully understand this story I recommend reading "She's The Man", as it is a continuation of that story. Although I recommend reading the first one, I think it's pretty simple to understand the concept even if you haven't. I decided to try something new with this story, well new for me, and wrote it in first person. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I own neither Mai Hime or Mai Otome!

**Chapter 1**

I groaned loudly and tried unsuccessfully to turn my body. The irritating voices of the radio talk show hosts, echoed loudly in my ear. I wiped the sleep from my eyes slowly, and looked down at the sleeping figure draped over my body. It was not unusual for me to wake up in this position, body completely entangled under the weight of a soundly sleeping red head. I smiled contently, as I ran my hand up and down my girlfriend's bare back. She stirred slightly, before making a small moaning sound, and turning her head in the opposite direction.

I kissed her forehead lightly, sweeping a lock of hair behind her ear as I whispered. "Time to get up."

I waited for a reply, or some sign to show that she had heard my voice. I didn't have to wait long as two porcelain arms reached up and grabbed my face, bringing my eyes to gaze into deep green ones.

"Yukino." Nao said softly, reaching up to brush her lips to mine.

"Yes." I breathed steadily, savoring the kiss.

"I think Julia peed on the bed." Nao said dryly, before snaking her hand over my head and smashing her fist on the alarm clock.

"Oh for god sakes." I cursed, jumping out of bed and forgetting all about Nao's warmth, as I vowed to hunt down our new puppy.

"Calm down killer." Nao laughed. "She's just a baby."

"She should know better." I seethed, running my hands over the foot of the bed.

Sure enough there was a large wet spot on the comforter and as I cursed again, I heard a small whimpering sound from under the bed.

"Julia!" I said sternly, reaching down to pull the puppy up and show her the mess she had made. "Bad dog!" I said, making sure she knew I was upset.

Unfortunately Julia didn't seem to understand what I was saying, as she then twisted in my arms and began to lick my face happily.

"Hey--" I began to protest, as Nao continued to laugh, patting the bed beside her.

"See? She just wants to love you!" Nao cooed, taking Julia from my arms.

Nao set the puppy on it's back, and began to rub Julia's tummy back and forth. The dog responded happily. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Can you give me a ride to work?" Nao asked, not taking her eyes off Julia.

"Sure." I said. "I have the day off."

"Perfect." Nao replied, "You should come in and say hello to some of your old friends."

I thought for a moment, before replying. "You're right, it's been awhile."

Nao grinned happily. "Good it's settled. Now hurry up and take Diana out, so I can have a shower." She said, referring to our older dog.

I reluctantly got up off the bed and called to Diana, our three year old Siberian Husky. Julia's ears immediately perked up, as her big sister and best friend came bounding into the bedroom.

"C'mon girls, let's go out." I said, ushering the dogs downstairs.

As I made my way outside and stepped out onto the porch, I took a moment to reflect on my life. I had a wonderful girlfriend, two dogs, a nice house, nice cars, and a good job. Hell I was living the dream. I suppose the only thing that may have completed that picture for some people would have been two spiky red headed children, running around in the yard. I suddenly pictured Nao driving a mini-van, and began to laugh out loud. No those things would never happen. Nao and I just weren't like that. A lot of our friends were already married and having babies, but we preferred to keep things simple. We liked it that way. It worked for us.

Yes I could honestly say I was happy and nothing could change that fact. My life was perfect. Or so I thought.

But can perfect really exist?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Honk Honk"

"Hurry up woman." I said out loud, as I impatiently tapped my fingers on the steering wheel.

I heard the front door open and close and saw Nao taking her time down the driveway. Finally, she sauntered up to the car and got inside.

"Bout time." I said, acting perturbed.

"Shhhhhh." she said, closing the gap between us as she pressed her lips to mine.

My irritation was completely forgotten, as I happily returned the kiss.

"Now drive!" she exclaimed grinning. "I don't want to be late for work again."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, silently laughing.

"Yeah because Shizuru is such a slave driver." I teased, referring to Nao's boss.

"You know it." Nao grimaced, "It's actually not her I worry about. It's the OTHER one." she said, making a face.

I laughed again, thinking about Nao's other boss, Sachiko Ogasawara. Nao and Sachiko were definitely on opposite ends of the spectrum. Nao was wild and free, while Sachiko was proper and reserved. Shizuru and Sachiko had met while attending Fuuka University. They had both been interested in the field of medicine, more specifically plastic surgery. The two girls had eventually become professional and financial partners, each owning half of Fujino/Ogasawara, one of the most talked about plastic surgery centers in all of Japan.

"I thought you said Sachiko had mellowed out a bit since Yumi's pregnancy?" I said, recalling a past conversation.

Nao rolled her eyes. "Yukino, keep up! That was for like, one week. Now it's the complete opposite. The woman is continuously freaking out. Too much stress. Yumi needs to hurry up and pop that kid out, so things can return to normal. She needs to get laid." Nao grinned, saying the last part seductively, as she looked at me.

I laughed, until I looked over again and saw the mischievous look in my girlfriend's eyes.

"Wha?" I asked, taking a swig from my coffee mug.

Nao looked at her watch. "We have just enough time for a quickie." she said, sliding her hand between my legs. "I could give you a really good blow--"

The rest of the sentence was cut off, as I swerved hastily, almost hitting a few small children, before spitting the remnants of my last coffee swig onto the dashboard. Nao began to laugh hysterically, and I knew the moment had passed.

"Maybe next time." she laughed, patting my leg.

I groaned. She was such a tease. I suppose after close to fifteen years together, one would get used to this sort of behavior. Yet, everyday seemed to be new and different, and always filled with many, many challenges along the way. As I was soon about to discover, today would be no different.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Well it's so nice of you to join us." Sachiko said, looking up from the receptionist's desk. She then grabbed a file from the yellow haired receptionist and walked towards Nao and myself.

Nao just smiled at Sachiko, as she breezed past and threw her things on the desk, earning her a glare from the blond woman.

"Aww what's the big deal. We don't have surgery for another hour and a half." Nao griped, while looking at the day's schedule.

"Don't you need about an hour to prep?" Sachiko asked, eyebrow raised.

Nao just shrugged. "Minor details." she replied simply as she proceeded to a large set of double doors. "I'll be right back Yukino, just let me throw my stuff in my locker."

I waved and nodded, before turning to Sachiko. Sachiko smiled brightly at me.

"Yukino-san, it's so good to see you." she said, dropping her guard for a moment to give me a hug.

"You too Sachiko-sama." I smiled back. "How is Yumi doing? I heard she's ready to have the baby any day now."

Sachiko and I had known each other long before Nao began to work at the surgery center. The dark haired girl had lived in the same dorm as my best friend Haruka, and the two had also become good friends. They both had something in common. They each enjoyed having Shizuru for a rival.

Sachiko smiled once again. "Yukino-san, is it possible to be so extremely excited and yet terrified all at the same time." she said, clenching my hand.

"Of course, that's normal." I said, assuring her, as I squeezed her hand. "It's going to be wonderful."

"It better be, for all the work it involves." grumbled a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Natsuki, helping a very, very LARGE Shizuru, as she waddled into the office. Shizuru then smacked the back of Natsuki's head, and the younger girl pretended to wince.

"Ara, Natsuki better watch herself." the Kyoto beauty warned.

"Yes dear." Natsuki mocked, before laughing and turning to Sachiko and myself.

"Shizuru, I told you to stay home today. You are going to wear yourself out if you continue like this. I assure you that I can take care of it." Sachiko said, frowning at Shizuru.

"I am well aware that Sachiko can handle it herself, but Yumemiya-san is, and has always been, MY patient. Therefore I feel the need to be there." Shizuru finished, looking at the surgery schedule.

Sachiko laughed. It was no use in arguing with her partner, as Shizuru was as thick-headed as herself. At that moment, Nao burst back into the room.

"Yumemiya-san again?" she scoffed. "How much LARGER does she need her chest to be?"

Sachiko sighed as Shizuru giggled.

"Not everyone is as naturally well endowed as you." Shizuru pointed out, to which I nodded hastily.

Natsuki had also heard of the infamous Arika Yumemiya, who had already had three operations prior to today.

"Well if her girlfriend is willing to pay for it all. I say good on her." Natsuki said, giving the thumbs up.

Shizuru glared. "Natsuki would say that."

Natsuki looked at me and shrugged.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG!" yelled a hysterical voice from behind the reception desk.

The blond haired receptionist practically jumped over the desk, handing an envelope to Shizuru.

"It's so WONDERFUL!" the blond continued, as the rest of us looked on in shock.

Shizuru looked at the envelope and the carefully written handwriting on the front. She then turned her eyes to the top of the letter, which had been already opened, and presumably read.

"Minako-san, what have I told you about opening my mail?" Shizuru said irritated.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry I just couldn't help it! Read it! Read it!" the amorous young woman urged.

Nao made a gagging sound and I elbowed her in the ribs.

"It's from Mai." Shizuru said, her eyes lighting up.

"IT'S A WEDDING INVITATION!" yelled Minako happily. "How ROMANTIC!" she said, swooning.

Minako Aino was the receptionist at Fujino/Ogasawara. She was a flighty, air headed girl at times, but generally extremely sweet. She and Nao were like oil and water, as Nao couldn't stand bubbly people such as Minako. Minako was also a super fangirl, in that she loved EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. Minako's love interests changed daily, and keeping track was impossible.

Nao couldn't take much more of the blond, and forcefully stepped on her foot, causing the girl to fall backwards, towards the waiting area.

Everyone ignored the crashing sound that came from the room, as Shizuru began to read the invitation.

"Dear Natsuki and Shizuru, you are cordially invited to the joining in matrimony of Mai Tokiha to Tate Yuuichi..." Shizuru trailed off.

There was a moment of silence, until Natsuki said what we were all thinking.

"Holy shit."

Mai had struggled over the years to figure out her relationship with Tate. They always seemed to be breaking up and making up. I always suspected it had something to do with Mai's best friend, Mikoto. Mikoto and Mai were extremely close and I suspected Mai had feelings for the younger girl. I knew for a fact that Mikoto had strong feelings for Mai, but Mikoto had not been raised as conventionally as the rest of us, and therefore had a hard time differentiating between like and love. Therefore it was a huge shock to myself and the rest of the room that after all these years, Tate and Mai were finally getting married.

"Did you guys get an invitation?" Natsuki asked.

"I don't know. We were in a hurry this morning and didn't check our mail." I replied honestly.

"Too busy doing other things." Nao said, causing Minako, who had rejoined the group to blush furiously.

"Pervert." Natsuki said, pushing Nao playfully.

"I learned from the best." Nao teased back.

"I always was rooting for Mikoto." I said, thinking out loud.

Natsuki and Nao stopped jabbing each other momentarily to nod their heads.

"She must be devastated." Shizuru mused. "Natsuki should call her when she gets home."

Natsuki nodded. "Good idea. We will have to call and "congratulate" Mai as well." she finished.

"I'll leave it to you." Shizuru said, nodding her head.

Sachiko then looked at the clock and clasped her hands together loudly. "Well enough talking, we better get scrubbed up and ready for surgery." she said, as she waved goodbye and exited through the doors.

"Ara, Natsuki will miss me?" Shizuru asked.

"Of course." Natsuki smiled, trying to successfully snake her arms around her wife.

Unfortunately Shizuru was too big, and the biker struggled to get closer.

Nao snickered. "I swear Kuga, Shizuru's having triplets. Maybe even QUINTUPLETS!"

Natsuki's face went white. "No way." she said shuddering.

Shizuru smiled and kissed Natsuki's cheek. "My Natsuki better not forget about birthing class today."

Natsuki's eyes went wide. True to form she had forgotten all about it. "Uh ...about that." she said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yes?" Shizuru said, irritation present in her voice.

Natsuki grabbed my arm and pulled me into the corner.

"Yukino I need a favor!" she whispered loudly.

"Oh no." I said, trying to back up.

"C'mon you owe me. I promised one of my best customers that I'd finish some body work for him by today, and I really can't get out of it." she pleaded.

Natsuki owned a bike shop that specialized in customization. Biker fans from near and far frequented the shop, and it was always a very busy place. Natsuki's love of bikes had never left her. It was her passion and she loved it. Some of the best customization specialists in Japan worked for her, but customers especially loved to request work on Natsuki's favorite bike line. The Ducati.

I groaned inwardly, thinking about what a birthing class would entail. Natsuki's eyes continued to plead with me. It was true I did owe her a couple of favors, and it was also true that she rarely, if ever asked anyone for anything. Then I had, what I thought, was a brilliant idea.

"Well I'd love to." I said smiling, "But unfortunately I have to work."

Natsuki folded her arms. "Nice try Yukino. I know for a fact that on the days you don't work, you give Nao a ride."

Curses! How the hell was I becoming so predictable? I made a mental note in the future to start switching things up. I then silently prayed and stared at my cell phone, willing my boss to call me. My staring turned to glaring, as I realized Alyssa was not going to call, and I was not getting out of this. I looked once more to Natsuki and then to Shizuru, and sighed defeated, before nodding my head.

"All right. I'll do it." I grumbled.

Natsuki's face broke into a grin and she patted me on the back. "Thank you. You've saved me." she exclaimed before turning to Shizuru.

"Shizuru, there's been a change of plans." she said, as Shizuru raised her eyebrow.

"Ara, whatever does Natsuki mean?" Shizuru asked, although I got the distinct feeling she knew EXACTLY what Natsuki was going to say.

I looked at Nao, and saw her snickering once again, obviously entertained by Natsuki and I's predicament.

"Well unfortunately I have so much extra work to do at the shop today, that I won't be able to make it to birthing class." Natsuki started, as I watched Shizuru's eyebrow twitch. "But Yukino here has the day off and has offered to go in my place." the dark haired girl quickly exclaimed.

Shizuru gave Natsuki an icy glare, before turning towards me, face breaking out into a big smile. "Has Yukino ever been to a birthing class?" the brunette asked softly.

"Um nope." I said quickly, shaking my head.

"Well she is in for a lot of fun." Shizuru said, eyes dancing playfully.

I looked to Nao and she shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry I'll catch a ride home with blondie." she said, motioning towards Minako.

Minako looked at Nao, before squealing and wrapping her arms around my girlfriend. Nao's face was priceless.

"Ehhhh what the hell?" she asked, prying Minako off.

"Nao-chan wants to be friends!" Minako said, clasping her hands together dreamily.

"No I just want a ride." Nao stated, matter-of-factly.

"Nao wants a ride from ME!" Minako said, smiling. "Nao-chan, I promise this will be the beginning of a BEAUTIFUL friendship!" she continued to grin.

"Hurry up, before I change my mind." Nao said, eyes wide.

It was my turn to laugh at her misfortunes. I then stepped towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek. I could feel her relax into my embrace as she whispered into my ear.

"Have fun with a room full of pregnant ladies." she said evilly.

Aww crap.

**End Chapter 1**

Next Chapter: Birthing class with Shizuru! Haruka-chan makes an appearance!

For those of you who have watched the show Nip/Tuck, you will get the fact that Fujino/Ogasawara is a parody of McNamara/Troy. Bonus points to anyone who can guess what Nao's job is.

Please read and review and tell me what the heck you think!

ShotgunNeko


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your thoughts and comments always make my day. Keep them coming.

**Disclaimer:**

I owneth nothing! I'm getting so tired of you disclaimer-sama!

**Chapter 2:**

"Hurry! Before she explodes." I heard a voice call out, before realizing it was me.

In seconds a medical team was in front of Shizuru, and the birthing coach was telling her to push. I tried to wrap my brain around what was happening as I watched Shizuru's face twist in agony. Many panicked voices could be heard echoing through the room. I didn't want to look, didn't want to see, but it was like a train wreck. I just couldn't stop staring as the birthing coach continued to encourage Shizuru.

"There she blows!" yelled the woman, as I looked on incredulously. "Five points for each one you catch!"

"W-what?" I asked, not sure I had heard right.

Before I could even begin to react, Shizuru cried out and opened her legs, as a large baby bundle shot out and into the air.

"Catch it! Catch it!" yelled the birthing coach, as I looked up and saw a crying blue-haired baby headed right for me.

"Ooof!" I cried out as the baby landed in my arms.

I looked down at the little bundle in my arms, and was completely surprised to find the baby attached to a ...JAR OF MAYONNAISE?

"What the heck?" I cried out, looking at the baby.

"Hurry the next one is coming!" yelled the birthing coach.

"Next one?" I said, jaw dropping.

Before I knew it, Shizuru had pushed out another bundle, and it too, came flying straight towards me.

"Gah!" I said, as I caught it one handed, trying to hold the first and second baby without dropping them.

I looked down at the second baby, just as Shizuru yelled to me. "Ara! I forgot something."

I focused my attention back to Shizuru just in time to see a miniature Ducati shoot out from her legs.

"Oh my go--" I didn't get to finish the sentence, as the Chibi-Natsuki baby hopped out of my arms and onto the bike, thus beginning to ride around the room.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. That was short-lived as once again the birthing coach called to me.

"Straighten up! There's one more to go."

"Another one?" I heard myself say, in between holding Chibi-Natsuki baby number one, and avoiding Chibi-Natsuki baby number two's motorcycle.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Shizuru cried, pushing hard.

Once again I looked to the sky, as one more blue-haired baby bounced out of poor Shizuru. As I was about to catch it, Natsuki appeared out of nowhere and intercepted the child.

"Huzzah! A turnover!" she yelled, as she celebrated her interception by tossing the poor baby to the ground.

"AAAck!" I yelled, as the baby flew from Natsuki's grasp, luckily landing right on the back of Chibi-Natsuki baby number two's bike.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then a sigh of DISbelief, as I watched Chibi-Natsuki number three make her way off the bike and over to the communal coffee machine. My mouth gaped open as the baby fixed herself a cup of coffee, brought it to her lips, and then promptly spit it out, cursing in the process. The little one then proceeded to have a huge tantrum, throwing the coffee machine across the room, and pounding her tiny fists on the floor.

It was then that my eyes glazed over, and I began to feel faint.

"1, 2, 3, 4, BREATHE!"

"1, 2 , 3 ,4 BREATHE!"

I was snapped out of my unbelievable daydream and back to attention as the entire class repeated after the birthing coach.

"Yukino, breathe." Shizuru whispered, promptly giggling.

"Huh?" I asked, turning my attention to the brunette. "Oh right." I said sheepishly, as I let go of a deep breath.

"Ok very good class." the birthing instructor said. "Now I want you all to sit cross legged, directly in front of your partner.

I did as I was told.

"Now reach out and take her hands into yours and look deeply into her eyes."

I fidgeted slightly, as I took Shizuru's hands in mine. I could tell she was still laughing at me, but she was too nice to do it right to my face.

"All right class, you know how we always end our sessions." the coach said, clapping her hands together. "Repeat after me."

"You are a beautiful, wonderful woman. Thank you for having our baby." she finished.

My eyes once again glazed over as I repeated what she said, making sure to talk especially loud when it came to the "thank you for having OUR baby" part. Once again Shizuru was laughing. As I looked up I began to laugh too. At least I could make her smile, I suppose that was a bonus.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. "I know I am a horrible stand in."

"Yukino worries too much." she said, squeezing my hand. "I am thankful Yukino could fill in."

I blushed, shaking my head. Shizuru and I hadn't always had the relationship we had now. In fact, at one time in my life I felt a lot of anger and jealousy towards the woman. It was nice that we could move past that and forge some sort of friendship. I was interrupted from my thoughts as I heard the sound of a young girl squealing behind me.

"Yaya-chan put that down." a highly irritated voice pleaded.

I turned around to see a very pregnant pink haired girl, trying unsuccessfully to wrestle a weird looking apparatus out of the hands of a dark haired girl.

"But Tsubomi..." the dark haired one protested, lifting up the offending apparatus "You KNOW I could have a lot of FUN with this." she said, grinning evilly.

"Yaya-chan!" whined the pink haired girl. "Shhhhh."

I looked at Shizuru as I extended my hand, helping her up from the floor.

"What the heck is that thing?" I asked, motioning to where the two girls were still arguing.

"Breast pump." Shizuru stated, cocking her head to the side.

"Yikes!" I yelled out, running to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXxx

"Mmmmm." I said, closing my eyes.

"Does that feel good?" Nao asked, as she continued to rub my shoulders forcefully.

"Uhhuh." I muttered, words getting stuck in the pillow.

Nao laughed as she skillfully made her way up and down my back with her hands.

"My poor Yuki-chan had a rough day?" Nao teased, calling me by a name I hadn't heard her call me in years.

I just nodded my head and continued to enjoy her hands.

Nao and I were at home and in bed. I had just finished telling her all about the joys of birthing class, and she in turn was about to tell me about her day at work. I was currently laying face down on the bed, head buried into the pillow, while Nao had her legs wrapped around my waist, and was giving me the best massage I had in ages. Usually I was the aggressor in the relationship, but tonight I was too tired to try anything. Fortunately for me, Nao was not. She continued her ministrations, as she began to speak.

"So, today I got to meet Shizuru's replacement." she said loudly. "She is such a DIVA!" Nao exclaimed.

"Really?" I murmured, realizing that Shizuru was due pretty soon, and she would be taking maternity leave as soon as the baby was born.

"Yeah! Sachiko and I spent all of lunch talking about how stuck up she is." Nao said laughing.

"Wow." I commented. "She must be harsh, if you and Sachiko are on the same side about it." I said laughing.

"She's just really full of herself." Nao continued. "But you know Sachiko, she'll put her personal feelings aside for the business."

"Yeah except when it comes to men." I added.

Nao snorted. "Your right, it doesn't matter how good a male doctor may be, there's no way in hell he's getting a job with her."

I laughed too. "So what's the name of this barbarian?"

"Shizuma. Shizuma Hanazono." Nao said, gritting her teeth. "Also known as the bane of my existence or my personal favorite nickname, the white haired witch!"

I pushed back against Nao, flipping myself over onto my back. "Poor baby. What can I do to make you feel better." I said, as Nao's mouth found mine and she kissed me passionately.

"Oh I have a few ideas." Nao said, winking as she reached past the waistband of my shorts.

"Aaaaahh." I said, leaning back. "I could get used to that." I grinned, as I watched her work her magic.

"Oh could you?" she asked playfully, leaning down to kiss my navel.

Before I could answer, the doorbell rang loudly. Nao shot up, as Julia and Diana proceeded to go crazy, knocking each other over to be the first one at the door. I laid back against the pillow cursing inwardly.

"Shhhh." Nao said, placing a hand on my stomach. "Just ignore it." she said, as she kissed up my tummy and onto my breasts.

"Yeah, good idea." I said, shifting my position.

Once again, the doorbell rang loudly, followed by a rather obnoxiously loud knocking. Nao looked at me and sighed, as we both sifted through a large pile on the floor to find some clothes to put on. I then made my way downstairs, where the dogs were barking loudly and trying to break the door down.

"I'm coming!" I shouted, as I unlocked the door, and swung it open.

My mouth hit the floor as I stood face to face with my best friend Haruka Suzushiro.

"H-Haruka?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yukino!" Haruka cried, as she flung herself into my arms.

It was then as I looked past her, that I noticed she was not alone. Haruka's two daughter's, Kouya age 6, and Yamato age 4, were standing behind their mother, both looking shy. I waved at my two favorite girls, and they rushed to me, giving me a big hug.

As I hugged her children tightly to me, I interrogated my friend. "Haruka what are you doing here?"

"Yukino I need a favor." Haruka said, pushing past the door and taking my hand.

Before I had the chance to respond she continued. "I need you to watch the children while I run a very important errand." she said, her voice cracking.

I looked at my friend, searching her face. There was something she was not telling me. At that point, Nao, finally dressed, made her way down the stairs. When the kids saw Nao they immediately screamed and ran to her.

"AUNTY NAO! AUNTY NAO!" they cried out happily, as Haruka rolled her eyes.

Nao flashed the kids a winning smile as she greeted them. "Hey there spores!" she said, ruffling their hair, as she gave them each a hug.

"What's up?" Nao said, looking directly at Haruka.

"Haruka wants us to look after the girls." I offered, as Haruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Why? Where's Youko?" Nao asked, referring to Haruka's wife.

Haruka grimaced, but regained her composure as she took me aside quickly. "Please Yukino, I can't answer any more questions right now. All I can say is that this is a matter of urgency!"

I looked at Nao and she caught my eye, her attention turned on the children.

"So who wants to have a SLEEPOVER?" she asked the two wide-eyed girls.

"MeMeMe!" they each shouted happily, as Nao led them up the stairs, leaving Haruka and I on our own.

Kouya and Yamato were two of the sweetest girls I had ever met. Nao often teased that they acquired that trait from their father. Unlike Shizuru, who waited until the technology for same sex couples to conceive was available, Haruka and Youko had opted for the old fashioned way. Reito Kanzaki was the father of both girls, and he and his partner, Suguru Kashiwagi, actively played a part in their lives. So instead of two loving parents, these lucky girls had four. It worked out remarkably well for everyone involved.

"Listen, I swear they won't be here long. Reito promised to pick them up tomorrow, when he gets into town." Haruka said, as she looked down.

"Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

"I don't know." Haruka replied truthfully, as I watched her shoulders sag.

"Is it Youko?" I asked again, trying my best to pry any information out that I could.

Haruka nodded before hugging me quickly. "I'll be okay." she assured me. "I'm strong right?" she said, walking towards the door.

"Call me if you need anything." I called to her, as I watched her walk down the driveway and get into her car.

As I closed the door, I leaned against it and shut my eyes tightly. Haruka was a very tough woman, and it was not often that I had ever seen her vulnerable. If Haruka wanted something, she went out and took it. There were not many things in life that she was unsuccessful in. She had a life that most only dreamed of, with her wife Youko, their wonderful daughters, and her high powered job. She worked as a lawyer for the District Attorney's office.

I slowly made my way up to Nao and the kids, my thoughts were running rampantly around my brain. As I reached my room, I forgot all about Haruka's drama as I saw Nao laying on the bed, reading a Spongebob Squarepants book to the girls. As she finished reading and put the book down, she tucked them carefully into our bed. I stood at the door frame and watched silently as Kouya asked Nao a question.

"Aunty Nao?" Kouya asked as she looked at Nao sleepily.

"Yes?" Nao answered.

"How come mommy says your a bad affluence?" the precocious child asked.

"Influence." I corrected, from the doorway, out of habit.

Nao looked up at the door and smiled, before motioning me inside.

"Hey lay off correcting the kid." Nao joked. "I bet her mom really did say affluence."

At that we both began to laugh, as I made my way towards the bed. "Is there going to be enough room?" I asked, looking from the two children, to the two dogs, and then at Nao.

Nao smiled and lifted the bed sheet up for me. "There's always room for one more."

I gingerly crawled into the bed. I was expecting to feel cramped and suffocated, but instead I was met with a feeling of warmth. It was cozy. I leaned over the kids, to kiss Nao goodnight.

"Ewww." exclaimed little Yamato, to which I then began to tickle her until she giggled and rolled over.

"Goodnight girls." I said, kissing their tiny foreheads.

"Goodnight Nao." I whispered, squeezing her hand.

"Goodnight Diana." I said, patting the dog on the head.

"Goodnight Trouble." I laughed, pushing Julia down to the foot of the bed.

As darkness engulfed us, I was left with my thoughts. I rolled over and tried to sleep, as my mind wandered back to Haruka.

She would be okay. Right?

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter: Touring the Searrs Foundation! Mikoto shows up!

P.S. Yes I stole the names Kouya/Yamato from Loveless! LOL I like em! So there!

Thanx to everyone who read and reviewed!

Take care friends!

ShotgunNeko


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Erm hello everybody! Just a few minor things to say before we get started lol

The Youko that Haruka is referring too is NOT Youko Sagisawa/Helene from the Mai Hime/Mai Otome series. It is Youko Mizuno from the Maria-sama Ga Miteru series. In the previous She's The Man, the two of them hooked up.

Kouya and Yamato are just the names of Haruka's children. They are not Kouya/Yamato from Loveless. I was freaked out that a lot of ppl were suggesting the sister loving, until I watched Candy Boy and well I can see where all your perverted minds are at LOL!

Thanx again to everyone for reading and reviewing

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Mai Hime/Otome.

**Chapter 3:**

Mai Tokiha sat up in bed, looking at the sleeping figure that had passed out beside her. She sighed deeply, before gingerly reaching out to touch the sleeping person's arm. She shook the arm lightly.

"Tate?" she whispered.

No answer.

"Tate?" she asked, this time a bit louder.

Once again, there was no answer.

Mai slumped backwards and lay back down, silently wondering what was wrong with herself. There before her lay her boyfriend and soon to be husband, Tate. Mai knew she should be thinking about him and only him, but unfortunately for her, there was and always had been someone else in her thoughts.

"Mikoto." she said slowly, into the pillow.

Mai had tried for so long to deny the feelings she had for her best friend, but with the wedding fast approaching, she had been thinking non-stop about the little neko. To say these feelings were new would be a lie. In fact, these feelings had been festering for a very long time. Fifteen years to be exact. Yes, it had been fifteen years ago, after a "Welcome Home" party for her brother Takumi, that she had first begun to think of Mikoto in ways other than friendship.

**Flashback Fifteen Years Ago:**

Mai was grinning from ear to ear as she got ready for bed. Takumi's party had been a huge success, and everyone had a great time. It was so wonderful to see her brother again, not to mention the fact that he looked so healthy. He also looked extremely happy with his girlfriend Akira. Mai smiled again. She hoped one day to be as happy as her brother looked. She started to think about Tate. Only a few short months ago they had been through hell and back together. They had not been alone, as Reito and the rest of the girls had gone through it all too. Still, through most of it she had felt strong feelings for Tate, and when it was all over, they were supposed to start a relationship together. Well things had been over for awhile now, and not much had changed. Tate was still as indecisive as ever, and spent more time with Shiho than with Mai. Reito was still chasing Mai, even though Mai had told him she didn't like him in the way he wanted her to. Then between Mai's work and Tate's kendo practice it was hard to find time. When there was time, it was laced with awkward silences, and a lot of uncertainty. Reito had told her that she had a "brother complex", in that she always wanted to take care of everyone. He had gone so far as to say that was the attraction of Tate. Reito described him as a child, who always needed a helping hand. Mai had been mad at the time, but as she lay there getting ready to go to bed, she couldn't help but wonder if it was true.

"Mai!" yelled a voice, and a body catapulted on top of her.

"Mikoto!" Mai yelped, as she found a head instantly between her breasts.

"Mai it HURTS!" Mikoto whined, pointing to her back.

"Mikoto did you get a sunburn? I told you to wear sunscreen didn't I?" Mai said, looking worried.

Mikoto nodded and looked down. "The bottle scared me."

Mai made a face. "Why?"

"The girl is getting her underwear eaten by the puppy!" Mikoto exclaimed, and shuddered.

Mai laughed. Only Mikoto would think the Johnson and Johnson sunscreen bottle was disturbing. Mikoto then peeled up her shirt to reveal a very red burn on her back.

"Mai do something!" Mikoto groaned.

Mai thought for a moment, and then remembered she had some aloe gel in the medicine cabinet.

"Mikoto lift up your shirt. I'm going to try this gel, but I can't guarantee it will work." Mai said.

"Mai it's here too. And here." Mikoto said, pointing to her neck and shoulders.

Mai could tell her friend was in a lot of discomfort.

"Mikoto how about you take off your shirt and lay face down on my bed? That was I can cover you in this stuff." Mai said, thinking about the best way to approach this situation.

Mikoto shed herself of the nightshirt she had been wearing and now clad only in her underwear, she lay down before Mai. Mai suddenly felt a lump in her throat, as she looked down at the nearly naked Mikoto. She scolded herself for silently wondering what Mikoto would look like COMPLETELY naked. Why did she just have that thought? Mai shook her head and bent over Mikoto. As she began to rub the cool gel into Mikoto's neck and back, she enjoyed the soft moans coming from the younger girl.

"It feels good Mai." Mikoto purred.

Mai didn't respond, as she was also enjoying the feel of Mikoto's skin underneath her hands. Then before Mai even knew what she was doing, she had slid her hands under the fabric of Mikoto's underwear, and was now gently massaging her backside. Mai looked down in horror and fascination. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She also couldn't believe that Mikoto wasn't saying anything. Mai was losing control of herself as she watched her own hands slide Mikoto's underwear down her ass and off her legs.

"I want to touch you Mikoto." said a voice, that Mai soon realized was her own.

Mikoto turned over gently, exposing herself to Mai, while nodding her head.

"I want Mai to touch me too." Mikoto said, looking up expectantly at the older girl.

Mai nodded, and before she knew what had happened next, her own clothes were on the floor, and her body was pressed tightly up against Mikoto's. She and Mikoto had then proceeded to make love all night long, until the wee hours of the morning. Then they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, completely exhausted, but not before Mai had once again applied more aloe gel on Mikoto's aching burn.

**Present:**

Mai shivered, thinking about that wonderful night. It had been her first time having a sexual experience, and for her it had also been the BEST time. She had felt happy and loved, the way one should feel when being intimate with another person. Since that day, she had tried hard to re-create that magic with Tate, but to no avail. Something just wasn't right. Something was missing. Mai thought back to that night again and sighed once more.

After that night, she and Mikoto had never spoken about the incident. They did not share another intimate moment with each other, although the spark had always been there. Mikoto had gone on as if nothing had happened, and so did Mai. It had not been a deliberate thing on Mai's part, but it had happened nonetheless. She had doubted Mikoto and Mikoto's ability to distinguish like from love. She had felt ashamed, and wondered if she had taken advantage of her friend. Mikoto meanwhile, figured if Mai had wanted to talk about it, she would have. Mikoto was still young, and didn't necessarily know how to handle what had happened. In the end, both girls had remained the best of friends, with Mikoto eventually moving in one direction, while Mai moved in the other. They still talked on the phone, and visited when they could.

Mai began to sob into her pillow.

"Mikoto...please...I..need ...you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX

I was having a wonderful dream. Nao was being a very bad girl, and I was loving every minute of it. I think I was tied up in a spider web, which is actually quite frightening, but in my warped dream, it was VERY hot. I wanted her to kiss me. I wanted to feel her mouth on mine. God I loved her mouth. Nao walked right up to me and licked my cheek. I closed my eyes and smiled, as her tongue continued to move back and forth across my face. What was she doing? Now she was full on licking me, like a dog! A dog? And then I heard laughter.

"Huh, wha?" I said groggily, as Julia continued to lick my face. "Ack! GRR! Not YOU again!" I yelled at Julia, sending her flying off the bed.

When I realized that it wasn't Nao, I was disappointed and relieved all at the same time. Disappointed that I had been woken up from my wonderful dream, and relieved that Nao wasn't trying to eat my face off. I looked up and saw two sets of eyes watching me.

"Hey you two." I said to Kouya and Yamato. "Where's your Aunty Nao?"

"She's making pamcakes!" squealed little Yamato.

"PaNcakes!" corrected Kouya.

"Pancakes?" I said out loud.

I didn't know when, if ever, Nao had cooked. I was usually the one that cooked for us, because Nao was a bit of a pyro and had managed to burn everything from toast to meatloaf. Just as I said that, the fire alarm went off.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the girls, as I quickly picked them up and we headed down the stairs.

I ran quickly, as the smell of smoke filled my nose. I wasn't too worried, and I was right not to be as we made our way to the kitchen. I was greeted by Nao, who had just thrown a box of corn starch everywhere, in hopes of putting out the grease fire she started. I don't even know how she started a grease fire while making pancakes, but I didn't feel the need to ask.

"So." Nao said, looking from me to the children. "Who wants to go OUT for pancakes?" she asked sheepishly.

I broke out laughing, while the kids cheered. They really wanted some pancakes. As I was about to go upstairs to change, the doorbell rang. I wondered if it was Reito. Haruka hadn't given me a time as to when Reito was going to pick the kids up. She had said something about him coming back from a "right party" , which I think she meant "White Party". I had laughed internally. Poor naive Haruka-chan. Sure enough when I opened the door, Reito Kanzaki was standing behind it.

"Yukino!" he said, smiling his biggest smile.

"Hello Reito." I greeted, and looked at the two men behind him.

They were dressed identically in dark grey business suits. The shorter of the two had light, curly brown hair, and was wearing a green tie. He had very feminine features and I couldn't help but think he was pretty. In fact, if you had stuck him in a dress, he may have been able to pass as a girl. The taller man had white-ish blue hair and was wearing a powder blue tie. Both had stern looks on their faces, and were wearing dark sunglasses. I assumed they were Reito's bodyguards.

"Zoi-kun! Zoi-kun!" yelled Kouya.

Then again, from the children's reaction, maybe they were the babysitters. I watched as Kouya and Yamato ran to the men standing in the doorway. Yamato immediately jumped into her father's arms, while Kouya ran to the "pretty" boy.

"I missed you Zoi-kun." Kouya said happily, as the light-haired man smiled and took her hand.

"Yukino these are my bodyguards, Zoicite and Kunzite." Reito said, introducing the two men.

As the two men politely bowed their heads, Nao joined me on the step.

"You better stop for some pancakes, you have hungry children on your hands." she joked, as she hugged the girls good-bye.

Reito nodded, as the girls cheered some more. I then took Reito aside.

"Do you know what's happening with Haruka-chan?" I asked, hoping he'd have some answers.

Reito smiled and shook his head. "I'm in the dark just like you." he said simply.

I nodded and before I could say anything else, the window of Reito's car rolled down and Suguru popped his head out.

"We need to get going Reito." he yelled, while waving at Nao and myself.

"Be right there." Reito called back. "Thank you so much for looking after the girls." he said, bowing.

"Our pleasure." I said, as they turned to leave.

I looked from Kunzite to Zoicite. They really were strange looking men. Reito must have caught me staring, as he leaned in before he left and whispered.

"They're from Canada."

"Aaaah! That explains it." Nao said.

I hugged Nao as we watched the group pile into the car.

"That one guy was REALLY pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Ehhh I'd do him." Nao said shrugging.

"I don't think you're his type. I don't think he wants to bang someone hotter than himself." I teased.

"Hmmm you're being awfully cute, what do you want to do now?" Nao asked, as she playfully pushed me back into the house.

"Let's get back to where we left off last night." I smiled, shirt already half off.

"Let's!" Nao said, making quick work of her own shirt.

"I promised Alyssa I would stop by today. I have something important to show her. So you better get sexing me up quickly." I half-joked.

"Done." said Nao, throwing me to the floor.

"Oooh have you been working out?" I asked, enjoying the rough treatment.

"I have, and now I'm going to give YOU a workout." Nao grinned, planting her lips on my neck.

Just as I was about to slip into complete and utter ecstasy, the doorbell rang.

"Oh NO you didn't!" Nao yelled at the doorbell.

It was my turn to hush her. "Ignore it!" I almost screamed.

"MMMkay." Nao purred into my ear, licking my earlobe.

And once again the doorbell rang, followed by spastic knocking. Nao and I were on the floor, and before we knew it, the dogs were trampling over us, trying to alert us of what we already knew.

"Oh fuck it!" Nao yelled, angrily getting up.

"Put your clothes on." I yelled to her, scrambling to get my own shirt back on.

Nao looked down, as if forgetting she had shed her clothes, and then quickly grabbed her tank top and jeans.

"Once again, I say this better be FREAKING good." Nao snarled.

I was behind her in a second as we marched down to see who the hell was trying to pound down our door. Nao yanked the door open, and we expected to see Reito or even Haruka. We did not expect to see the person behind the door. It was Shizuru. It was a very upset looking Shizuru. She looked extremely tired.

"Shizuru? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the very pregnant woman in front of me.

Shizuru looked from Nao to myself and back again, before she began to cry. "My Natsuki doesn't LOVE me anymore!" Shizuru shouted hysterically.

Nao's mouth dropped open and she quickly tried to recover from Shizuru's words. I moved aside, so Shizuru could come in, and immediately noticed the suitcase in her hand.

"Shizuru what do you mean? What's going on?" I asked.

"Natsuki is a BAKA! That's what's going on!" Shizuru ranted. "Natsuki loves her garage more than me!" the brunette cried out, as she took a seat on our couch.

I watched as Shizuru gasped for breath, trying to get herself under control. Now I knew Natsuki loved Shizuru more than anything else in this world, but I figured Shizuru's hormones were just flaring up. The suitcase in her hand was another matter altogether.

"Please..." Shizuru begged. "Can I stay here for awhile?" she asked.

I looked at Nao as she made a swift cutthroat motion and a big "X" with her hands, behind Shizuru. I looked at Shizuru, whose eyes were pleading with me. We had a lot of extra space in our house, and there was no reason why she couldn't stay here. I gave a sympathetic glance to Nao before nodding my head to Shizuru. Nao rolled her eyes and then made an imaginary noose with her hands, pretending to hang herself. I shot her a look, before showing Shizuru to her room. The poor woman had been so worked up, I doubted she had any rest at all the night before. Natsuki and Shizuru had fights in the past, and they had never lasted for long periods of time. I wasn't too worried about our house guest. I figured Natsuki would eventually come over and apologize, or Shizuru would get some sleep and feel better when she woke up. Yep I wasn't worried at all.

You'd think I would have known better by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I strode into work happily, grabbing my lab coat from my locker. It was a Saturday, so the usual flurry of activity was down to a minimum. The only ones crazy enough to be around on a beautiful day like today were the workaholics, like myself. I loved my work, I loved working for the Searrs Foundation. I truly believed in the things Alyssa Searrs and her company stood for. The Foundation had come a long way from it's earlier beginnings in capitalism and fear mongering. Since Alyssa had taken over, she had made a lot of changes, some of which were not looked on too favorably by old time partners. Instead of destroying the future, Alyssa had become determined to change it. For the better, in any way she could. In fact the division I worked for, focused all on technology and technological advances of the future. I was part of the Research and Development team, and had been called upon specifically by Alyssa for a top secret assignment.

I strolled down the hallway, looking to collect the data I needed to bring to Alyssa. As I rounded the corner I almost ran into the head of Research and Development and my partner in crime, Irina Woods. Irina was about the same age as me, early thirties. She was an extremely gifted woman and had come to work for Searrs, when she was only twenty five years old. It was here that she met her husband, Galford Woods. Gal, as we liked to call him, was the most amazing scientist/researcher/jack of all trades I had ever met. Unbelievable was the only word to describe him. Gal had lost both of his legs in a car accident, just before Irina had come to work at Searrs. Using the technology he had helped create, a new pair of cybernetic limbs had been created for his use. I liked to call him the "Bionic Woman". Yeah I teased him a lot. I think Irina definitely wore the pants in their relationship.

"Hello fellow workaholics!" I greeted the couple, who both gave me big smiles.

"Isn't it a beautiful day to be cooped up and crunching numbers?" Gal joked.

"Ahhh how many times have you tested that sample today?" I asked, glancing at his current project.

"This is test 159." he said, waiting for a moment. "And we have another failure."

I shook my head. This job could also be one of the most irritating, in the fact that before you actually could get a hit, you had to go through hundreds of misses.

"Hey Yukino, want to grab a quick coffee?" Irina asked, then winked at Gal. "I suppose you can come too."

Gal grinned and closed his laptop. "Hurrah for caffeine!"

"Sorry guys, I'd love to join you, but I'm on a mission today." I smiled, pointing to the back room.

Irina realized immediately what I was referring to. "Another upgrade?" she asked.

"I hope so. I hope this one takes." I said, hands in my pockets.

"Well then you better not keep Alyssa waiting." Gal said, putting his arm around Irina. "We'll just have to have fun without you." he grinned evilly.

"Like that's something new." I teased, making my way to the big black doors behind me. "Take care you two, don't work too hard." I said.

"It's Saturday and were here. I think that's considered working too hard." Gal called behind me.

"What was I thinking? Good thing the Bionic Woman keeps me on my toes." I laughed as I went into the dark room.

With what I needed now in my pocket, I said my goodbyes to my friends and left for Alyssa's private mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay I think I'm ready. Take off your clothes and lie down on your stomach." I commanded.

Miyu Greer did as she was told, without questioning me. I attended school with Miyu many years ago, and she had also had a large role to play in the Hime Carnival. Her and Alyssa both. But after everything had settled down, a change had occurred. Slowly, Miyu and I had come to an understanding during my time as Kaichou. I had enlisted her help for the Student Council, and she had ended up working well with Nao and myself. Oh I might have forgot to mention one thing.

Miyu is an android.

Unfortunately everyone knows that technology becomes obsolete after a few years, and Miyu had been no exception. When Alyssa had turned twenty years old, she had sought out the best technologists and programmers in the country to give Miyu regular upgrades. Alyssa couldn't bear the thought of being without her best friend. The first project the original team was supposed to be working on, had been an age enhancer. It had begun to look a bit suspicious that Alyssa Searrs was still hanging around a fifteen year old. Miyu wanted to age along with Alyssa, but of course that was just not possible and so a design was started that would allow a physical change to occur every five years or so.

Unfortunately, the human race can be a sick and twisted group. One fateful day Alyssa had come to the lab to check on Miyu's progress during one of the test runs. She was horrified to find Miyu offline and three of the techs doing, well less than admirable things to her friend's body. It was immediately after that the group was axed and I was contacted, along with Gal and Irina, to be part of the new group.

Since I started here, I have had many conversations with Miyu about humanity and technology. Miyu wishes so badly to be more like Alyssa. To be human. I have told her many times, that if she is even HAVING feelings at all, then she is just as human as the rest of us. Miyu told me once that she went to a sad movie with Alyssa. She said that Alyssa cried at the end, and that she couldn't understand why, but yet when she saw Alyssa crying she felt something inside of her.

Miyu, I don't think you're as far away from us as you think you are.

All of this leads me to today, and the new program I am going to run into her system. We have been working diligently to give Miyu the things she desires. I am attempting to run a program that will allow Miyu to feel physical contact. For example, if I were to punch Miyu, she wouldn't feel the impact. Her current operating system tells her she was punched, but she can't actually FEEL.

I look up at Alyssa, who is standing in the doorway, arms crossed. I'm not going to lie, my boss is hot. She's come a long way from the ten year old I first met forever ago. Alyssa is very petite, and her long golden hair hangs down her back, reaching her waist. Also notable is her very nice sized chest. Yes I have noticed, what kind of a lesbian would I be if I hadn't? Nao has noticed too, and of course commented, earning her more than a few beatings from Miyu.

I press lightly on the small of Miyu's back, as a compartment opens up. I gently slide the newly formatted chip into it's slot, and input the new data. I then insert a companion chip into a compartment near her left thigh, and finally her right shoulder.

"Okay Miyu I have to give you a reboot. You'll be offline for a second and then hopefully these new programs will kick in.

Miyu nodded, and I looked to Alyssa for the okay. Miyu was not allowed to be offline unless authorized by the boss herself. I could understand why. Alyssa walked over and took Miyu into her arms, as Miyu looked up at her, smiling. Well i think she was smiling, or at least as close to smiling as Miyu got.

"I'll be right here." Alyssa said, stroking Miyu's hair.

As Alyssa held onto Miyu, I slowly shut her down, watching and waiting. I had spent over eight months on this program and was determined that somehow, someway it was going to work. I had given Miyu a few prototypes prior to this, to see how well she would take them. Only one had taken, and only at fifty percent or so. I had a feeling I'd have a lot more work to do. Then again, some was better than none. In this line of work, every little step was a victory.

As I re-booted my friend, I watched Alyssa. I knew how much Alyssa loved Miyu and vice versa. I was hoping that if this were to work, maybe my friends could really enjoy some, um, more physical things? I went and grabbed a coffee, while Miyu started up again. It would take about ten minutes or so before all of her programs were locked and loaded.

As I waited, I thought about Nao. I would be lying if I said my work didn't cause a strain on our relationship. Sometimes we wouldn't see each other for long periods of time, as we both worked jobs with unset hours. I had tried hard the last couple of years to make more time for her and my friends. Life was about living, and I planned to do that to the fullest. Who knew when something horrible would happen to take someone you loved away from you? I didn't want to live with regrets.

Miyu was fully functioning by the time I got back into the room. Time to see how well this worked. Only one way to find out. I walked right up and placed my fingers on Miyu's arm. Miyu and Alyssa both looked quizzically at me. I then lightly traced a line across it with my finger, before pinching hard. The look on Miyu's face as she made a flinching motion, was definitely worth it.

"How did that feel?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Odd." replied Miyu. "But I felt it."

I grinned. It was far from perfect and I knew I would probably have to make some adjustments, but it was worth it to see all my hard work pay off.

"I have a better test." Alyssa said, and she leaned over to kiss Miyu's lips.

"Can you feel that?" I asked again, interrupting them.

"Affirmative." was the reply that echoed off the walls.

As Miyu and Alyssa continued to see just how much Miyu could feel, I knew it was time to take my leave. I smiled once more, figuring I would take a couple days off and check on Miyu then.

"Hey wait." said Alyssa, as I turned to leave.

I looked back at her.

"Thank you." she said simply. "I think you should take some time off."

I laughed. "Maybe a couple of days. What would you guys do without me?" I teased.

Alyssa laughed, as Miyu began to get dressed.

"What are you doing that for?" Alyssa asked, as Miyu gave her a look. "I'm NOT done with you yet!"

At that declaration I knew it was time to get home. Maybe if I was lucky, Nao would be in an amorous mood. Actually Nao seemed to get really cranky when she didn't get any, and so I had a good feeling about tonight.

Things were looking up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

I parked the car in the back and headed into the house. Immediately I was greeted by the smell of alcohol. It was then that I heard the voices. It sounded like a large group of people were conversing in my kitchen. It was then that I remembered Shizuru was staying with us momentarily. As I rounded the corner I ran right into Nao.

"Well hellloooooo.." Nao slurred.

"Nao what the hell?" I asked. "Have you been drinking?"

"Noooooo whatever gave you that impr...ession."

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded, unnerved by this sudden change of events.

"Well we have some guests." Nao replied. "Lots of guests. And your cute little Nao needed some alkyhall to deal with them and their PROBLEMS!" she said, hiccuping.

I rounded the corner and immediately my eyes fell on three familiar faces. The first was Shizuru. She waved, and motioned to the other two women sitting around the table. Shizuru, of course, had not been drinking for obvious reasons. A dozen tiny tea bags were littered around her spot on the table. What was more surprising is that they weren't Shizuru's tea of choice. she was drinking "gasp" earl grey? and red rose? "double gasp". Things must really be BAD!

The other two guests were quite a surprise, and the table was crowded with many bottles of beer and hard liquor.

"Yukino!" Mikoto cried out, jumping up to hug me.

"Yukino!" Haruka echoed, taking a swig from her beer.

"Mikoto?? Haruka??" I asked, still not believing they were really there. "What the heck are you all doing here. "And what about you Shizuru? Where's Natsuki?"

"My Natsuki is an idiot!" Shizuru growled.

"Mai's getting married to Tater Tot!" Mikoto cried out, and took a shot of tequila.

"Youko's cheating on me!" Haruka finished, downing the last of her beer.

Nao looked from them to me.

"Hahahaha and WE thought WE had problems!" she laughed, and grabbed onto my arm, pushing herself roughly against me.

When Nao drank she became very sexually agressive, and right now was not the best time for any of that. As I tried to ward off Nao's advances, and figure out what to do about our guests, my brain completely shut down. What could I do at this point?I stopped fighting Nao and instead kissed her lightly on the forehead.

I then looked at our drunken friends, and sighed.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

**End Chapter 3**

Next time: Looks like it's a crowded house! Can Yukino help her friends out? Or will they end up causing her even more problems?

Wooot! I actually got another chappie finished!

Okay so yeah I made Irina straight and with Gal-sensei. LOL I just loved in Zwei when she was riding around on Gal's back and she's told to stop "riding around" on her teacher. LMAO!

Well please read and review as always

Next update will probably be to Ah! My Kuga!

Thanx again

ShotgunNeko


End file.
